


Honey, I'm Home

by SleeplessBug



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alex is just trying his best, All popular creepypasta characters (Like Jeff) WILL be out of character and no I'm not sorry, Nirvana is a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: I shouldn't be allowed to listen to songs on loop





	1. Nirvana the Lost Child

Fuzzy noises filled his ears, the sound of the swing he was one the most notable. The soft giggling from the strange girl next to him was the only other thing he could pick up.

What she was saying was a different matter altogether, as it always was. He stole a glance; her eyes were white, she had a dress on.

Considering things, he figured she might not even be there, this town did weird things to people, after all. (Not that he was very normal, to begin with)

Her swing had stopped, she had stood up and was now standing in front of him, leaning forward a bit, her smile too big for her small face. (How old was she? 5? 6? She had to be fake)

He jolted as she suddenly reached out and touched his arm with a too warm to be fake hand. He went tense, taking a gulp- she was one of the real ones. She went back to where she had been, staring at him with wide eyes.

He placed a hand against his throat, staring at her, she was real, he would be able to hear her if he tried to listen.

"Who are you?"

Her smile looked more natural now; she closed her eyes and hummed.

"Nirvana, Nirvana the lost child, you?"

"I don't..."

He trailed off, who was he? He was a guy; he had a moth necklace, his eyes were green, his hair was black.

He was too young to remember the name his birth parents gave him.

"I don't know my name,"

Nirvana gasped and stopped her swing, mouth agape. She jumped up and grabbed him again.

"No name? Not good!!! Not okay!!! Come with me! A bookstore in town has a baby name book! C'mon! We gotta get you a name!"

She moved too fast for a 5 or 6-year-old, to fast for a child, even one that was not purely human.

He sighed, he liked going on walks, but he hated running in the real ones.

At least she wasn't as aggressive as the others. She _seemed _harmless.__


	2. Alex and his non-culty name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nirvana is nice, she has weird friends, but she's nice

"Welcome to the library!"

"Hm, fancy,"

Nirvana let out a giggle and continued to pull him behind her, weaving in between the bookshelves. He somehow didn't fall over when Nirvana stopped moving, yanking a book off the shelf and sitting down. He sat next to her and leaned back, could she teleport? They had gotten to the library a lot faster then they should have been able too.

"Hmm.... to many letters, trying to hard, to culty- OH!"

A couple of 'shh's' echoed through the library as Nirvana jumped up onto her feet and grabbed the back of his neck.

"What about Alex? Short, not culty, its perfect!"

"... Is that really what your standards are?"

"Yes,"

"... Fair enough, lets go with that one,"

"Yay! Okay come on I have to get back to the park,"

"I don't- alright I don't have a choice,"

They were back at the park, again much to fast to be possible, and they were back at the swings. He checked his phone that had barely taken 4 minutes. Alex continued to stare at his phone, Nirvana was probably talking, but he was too focused on the message he had gotten.

"And then Lucas- huh- whats wrong?"

"... I uh- have to go home- sorry,"

"Oh! OKay! Mr. Tree's probably on his way anyways! He's not like me, he'd give you a culty name,"

".... Right, bye,"

"Goodbye Alex!"


	3. Rain is a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title has nothing to do with the chapter but it's what I'm listening too so here we are
> 
> Also Nirvana, refusing to use anyones name but Alex, because she hasn't given him a nickname yet

"Nirvana, lost one,"

The small ghost looked up from watching as her new friend walked away, he was so nice! And alive, too. Also real. She looked at Mr. Tree; he didn't have a face, so she stared at his tye.

"Hi Mr. Tree!"

"That's not- ... Who was that?"

"That was Alex! He's nice, I gave him his name,"

"Hmm... Alright then,"

He sat down next to her as she swung back and forth; Mr. Tree helped her swing when she lost momentum. It was always nice when it was just a break, no one dying; she didn't need to protect herself. 

"Did you teleport?"

"Pah! Of course I did! Walking takes to much time, and he looked like he was dealing with his own brain anyway. He didn't even think I was real at first for Mr. Can't say his name's sake!"

"You could call him anything but his name, you know that, right?"

"I just looked through a baby name book to give a 19 year old boy a name, you think I have that mental capacity?"

"... Why did I agree to 'be your friend'?"

"Because 'M usefull!"

She hopped off the swing, dusting her black dress off of the cobwebs she knew would show back up later. She turned to face Mr. Tree as he stood back up to his full height, smiling.

"Anyways, I promised Mr. Stabby I would help him with the doggy! Byebye!"

She ran off into the forest before Mr. Tree could respond; she knew he was saying goodbye.


End file.
